~Draco's Quest~
by Texas Chica
Summary: Draco's best friend dies and he must set out on a quest to find another friend, a dragon that is said to be found alive.....PLEASE R+R!!!


Note: I do not own the names or titles of Dragon Heart. I am not playing leadership only writing a story based upon the movie.  
  
the (y) in front of ii-roh means that it isp ronounced (yee-roh) not..(ee- roh)  
  
CHAPTER ONE OF DRACO'S QUEST!  
  
Draco lay in the field, his eyes closed, his heart content. The soft breeze blew softly over his body. Bagpipes sounded clearly over the hills. He listened to their tunes and flicked his tail back and forth in a merry jig. He opened his eyes and gazed out over the field. The grass grew tall in this field, so he had no worries of being spotted by humans.  
  
He stood, thrusting his front legs in front of him and his rear legs behind him, stretching vigorously. He replaced his legs where they were formed and opened his jaws in a yawn, roaring quietly at the close of it. He look up to the sky, watching birds fly slowly by. He rested his gaze back upon te horizon and crouched down. His hind legs tensed and he sprung into the air, his wings unfolding and lifting him into the soft breeze. He flapped quietly and soared high above view. Gliding over the canopy of trees. He flew for several minutes, then ladned in a clearing made espcially for him.  
  
He walked delicately into the village, people greeted him, children screamed with excitement. He bowed politely to every one. They had become so accustomed to him walzting in, that if a swarm of gryphons flew by they probably wouldnt notice. He appraoched the sorcerer's tent and peeked his head inside.  
  
"Master (y)ii-roh?" He spoke quietly. He steped inside further, taking care as not you break anything. "Master (y)ii-roh?" He called out again. A quiet tapping echoed from the hall of stone carved out behind a flap of red fabric. An elderly man stepped out from behind it. A wooden cane held in his hand, leading him along the unsmooth surface.  
  
"Draco? Is that you?" He peered through at Draco and a warm smile grew across his face. "Ah, my dear friend! How was your trip today?"  
  
"Master (y)ii-roh, I only went to the field to rest. The village was too loud for my ears. Too much commotion. I have not been on a trip, nor will I ever go on one." He lay down, his tail sticking out of the tent. Master (y)ii-roh lifted his head and looked at Draco.  
  
"Well, no matter. I don't doubt you will be joining the town warriors on their quest then. Or at least trying to tag along." He reached out for a large book. Grasping it in his hand he pulled it from a shelf. Laid it upon the small woden table and began flipping through it's worn pages.  
  
"Master (y)ii-roh, why would I do that? I have no interest in any quest. Why would you think that?" He swished his tail back and forth outside the tent. A loud clang and clashing sounded as it knocked a fruit stand over. He pulled his tail in the tent, wrapping it around him. Trying to hide his embarrasment. A few minutes passed without the sorcerer's response and he looked around bored.  
  
"Because my scaled friend, they are on a quest to find a dragon. It seems as if you are not the last of the dragons after all." He continued flipping through his book.  
  
Draco's eyes lightened and he gazed at the sorcerer suriously. "Wouldn't that be great. But, I fear it is only another prank." He closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to have another dragon in his midst. To no longer be alone. His fantasies played further, and he imagined the dragon to be a female. His throat purred at the thought of it. He was so lonely. His only real companion was Master (y)ii-roh. And even he wasn't the best, the sorcerer was very old, and was close to his last breath every day. Draco continued playing with the thought in his mind, completely oblivious to all that surrounded him. He started quickly when he sorcerer shouted sharply.  
  
"I've found it!" The old man grabbed the book up by it's covers and vanished into the rock corridor again. He peered back out at Draco and 'humphed'. "Well Draco, don't just sit there, come now! Stop pouting!"  
  
Draco stood and followed the sorcerer down the hall. They stopped at a small pond of fresh water pouring in through the cracks in the wall. The sorcerer knelt down by the pond and lay the book down before him, and his cane down beside him. Draco watched him curiously. He knelt beside the pond for a few minutes, his eyes closed, meditating. Draco started to turn, thinking he should leave the Master alone. "I am an elderly Draco. This you know." The sorcerer stated. Draco snorted and looked at him.  
  
"Of course, Master (y)ii-roh. But why state the obvious?"  
  
"Because sometimes you seem to deny it. I will not be here much longer. And Draco, I want you to go on that quest for the dragon. You would be missing out if you did not."  
  
"Master (y)ii-roh, I can't-"  
  
"Silence lizard." He cut Draco off abruptly. Draco lifted his head, taken aback. "I want you to go on that quest. Or at least tag along behind. I will not be here to protect you always. And you need to learn how to handle yourself. You know how to fly, how to breathe fire. Defend yourself, and you will be fine."  
  
Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Master (y)ii-roh stood up and looked out across the pond. He kept his back to Draco. "Go now, prepare for your travel." Draco sighed and walked out of the corridor, vanishing from the tent. He ventured back out into the village. Nightfall was starting to overcome the sky, and he watched as the stars shone brightly. He lifted into the air, letting the night draft carry him into the trees. He lay down and wrap his tail around him. Resting his head upon his claws, he blinked. Hearing his dear friends words over and over in his head. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Giving way to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning broke with a fury of chirping birds. Draco woke with a start, cursing himself for choosing a forest to rest in. He stood and yawned, his infamous roar silencing the chattering pests. He walked out of the trees and flew back to the village. He landed in the clearing and trodded in, expecting the happy faces and smiling welcomes. But there were very few villagers in the street this morning, and those who were about, were far from happy. He approached the village baker.  
  
"What is wrong here? Why is everyone so upset? Better yet, where is everyone?" He asked, worriedly. The baker looked up at him blankly.  
  
"Dear dear Draco. I am sorry, I truly am." He clasped his hands below his belt line.  
  
"Sorry for what? What happened?" Draco asked frantically.  
  
"Master (y)ii-roh. He died last night. He was found this morning sitting at his desk. The village florist went in to welcome him with a fresh daisy, and she came out screaming that he was not alive." He loked up at Draco, a tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
"(y)ii-roh? No. No it can't be!" Draco turned and clodded over to the sorcerer's tent. He peered his head inside. "MASTER (Y)II-ROH! MASTER (Y)II- ROH!" He called. Hoping that the baker's story would prove false. He neither saw nor heard any sign of the sorcerer. His heart fell hard. A tear ran down his face, quickly turning into ice and shattering on the floor. He eyed a small parchment that dangled from the ceiling, just at his eye level. He grasped it between his claws and unfolded it. The sorcerer's writing scribbled down the page. It was a letter, left for Draco's eyes only.  
  
'My dearest friend. I told you but recently of my leave of absence. I fear the worst for you if you do not leave and find your way. The village will become restless and want an explination for my death. And sinced you are not normal, they will turn to you. Draco, I cherish you in life, and love you in death. If only you will go to find your dragon friend. For I know it is truth. I sent the word of another dragon. That is why I urge you to go. Find the dragon. Find yourself. But do not dwell on my leaving.  
  
My Dear Friend Draco, I bid thee farewell,  
  
Master II-roh'  
  
Draco allowed the parchment to roll back up, and as soon as it did, the paper vanished in a puff of smoke. In it traces lay a small amulet with a dragon's tooth sealed within it. Draco picked it up and examined it. He lifted a chestplate above his heat and lay it tucked beside it. He stepped out of the tent. The villager's eyes gazed at him. Some glared, as if in judgement. The sorcerer's words rang truth, and Draco flicked his tail uneasy. He walked past them and out of the village.  
  
He walked for a while, thinking things through. He then heard the bagpipes playing over the wind-swept hills, and knew that he had to go. He leapt into the air, and flew off towards the town. To join the quest, and find the last dragon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will write more later! Please Review! I want to know what you think! Thanks! 


End file.
